Random One-Shots
by DianaXMattew3
Summary: Random One-Shots contain the FF: Comedy, Romance, Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Charlie/Silena, And Many More Ships!
1. April Fools!

**Okay Bro's, this is my first one-shots stories so it's never ending. You guys might expect UPDATES Everyday or something. I actually made this when me and GOA were having a made up story time ,we call 'Tee-Hee Time', so its gonna be easy... I think. So yeah, Thalico story. Enjoy!**

* * *

On April 1, Nico went up to Thalia and held up an album of Green Day.

Thalia Squealed in joy and hugged her boyfriend (?). But before she hugged him, Nico shadow traveled to her back and poked her back. This eventually went on and on, until Thalia was pissed off. Nico finally gave her the album and kissed her cheek before he sprinted to his cabin.

Thalia opened the CD case excitedly. Her excited face turned into a scowl. "DI ANGELO!" she dropped the CD case and ran to the Hades Cabin to find nothing inside.

Once she was fully inside, Nico tackled her, shirtless and pinned her to his bed. Thalia blushed under him and gazed down to is abs. Nico leaned closer to her and suddenly… He shadow traveled to the door and screamed "APRIL FOOLS DAY! TROLOLOLOLOL!"

* * *

**LOL. Heheh, well if you don't mind leave me reviews of ideas for the next One-shot! SEE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Proposal

**Yo, I got two chapters out and going. I told you it was fast. Well anyways, here's the next One-SHot and I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

One day, Percy went out to the mortal world to buy a engagement ring for Annabeth. He walked in a jewellery store and searched for the perfect ring.  
He looked everywhere until he saw one in the corner of his eye. It was a silver bond with a sea-green gem on the middle and gray stone in each side  
He asked the counter for that, paid for it, and went outside. He went back to camp and he rushed to Annabeth. Percy said to her: "Meet me at the beach at curfew". He, then walked to the beach and wrote 'Will You Marry Me?' on the sand.

When the night starts he met Annabeth at the beach. He covered her eyes and led her to the writing. He removed his hands off her eyes.

Annabeth gasps!

She read 'Will U Mary Mi?' on the sand. She looked at Percy and saw him on one knee and holding out a ring that was silver and beautifully made.

"YES!" she finally said.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me Ideas! Good-Bye for now...**


	3. The Kiss

**Yo, again... IM ON FIRE TODAY! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! HOW AMAZING IS THAT? Well anyways, a Pothena chapter and I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Poseidon walked around Olympus for 4 hours and Athena was getting pissed. She was sitting on a bench reading _Goddess Girls_ by _Joan Holub &amp; Suzanne Williams_. She couldn't concentrate reading with HIM walking around. She reluctantly stood up and marched her way over him.

When she reached him, she put a hand on his shoulder, turned him around and yelled at his face.

"WHY ARE YOU ROAMING AROUND OLYMPUS DOING NOTHING?!" he looked at her like she was crazy. He held up a iPhone with a game going on. It was 'Flappy Bird'. He made a hand gesture to the phone like it was pretty obvious. Athena rolled her eyes and hesitated for a moment.

"How do you play that?" she asked him. He showed her how to do it. Apparently you had to tap the bird so it would fly trough the pipes and if you hit one you die.

"Why do you ask?" this time, he asked her. Athena shrugged, having no clue why she asked. "Out of curiosity?" she told/asked him. Poseidon looked at her while walking. Athena felt eyes on her so she looked at Poseidon. He purposely kissed her on the lips. Athena dropped her book and wrapped her arms around Poseidon's neck bringing him closer to her. once they broke the contact (?), he looked at her in shock then with love (?). He kissed her one more time, picked up her book, intertwined his fingers with hers and walked with her.

* * *

**It's my first time writing a kiss scene so don't get mad at me. Don't forget to tell me Ideas! Good-Bye for now...**


	4. I Dare You

**Hey Bro's! Another One-Shot for today and probably more later. I got the Idea from Secret Sword but i hope she/he wouldn't mind if I make Percy and Annabeth not dating YET. So Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were bored and decided to play 'Truth or Dare'. They sat around in a circle and pull out one of their hands. "Shield, Spear, Sword!" (A/N A Demigod version of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors!') Thalia, Percy and Annabeth showed 'Shield' while Nico got 'Sword'. They waited for Nico to pick someone and ask him/her.

Nico's eyes landed on Percy and thought of a good dare. "Truth or Dare Percy?" he asked Percy. He got a thoughtful look on and finally said. "Dare." he smirked. He knew Nico would think a useless Dare. But his smirk faltered. "I dare you to Kiss Annabeth." You see Percy and Annabeth were very good friends. He had a slight crush on her, but he knew she wouldn't like him back. He gathered all his courage and turned to Annabeth. Thalia and Nico were prepared for Blackmail sooner or later. Percy put a hand on Annabeth's cheek and pulled her closer to him. He put his lips on hers.

Annabeth could feel her cheeks get red. His lips on hers felt good (?). She'd been waiting for this moment to happen but not in the middle of a 'Truth or Dare game. She felt herself not kissing back. So... she did. She put her hands to his hair, messing it completely, even though it was messy enough. He put his other hand on her back and pushed her closer to him.

Thalia was uncomfortable. Nico and her was planning Blackmail but it was hard not looking at them. So this was PDA. She looked away and behind her. Nico looked at her and pulled her to him. He hid his face in her hair and gagged. "It's your fault Death Breath. You're the one who thought of the disturbing dare." she said while gagging.

Once they were done, and catching their breaths. They smiled when they saw Nico hiding in Thalia's hair.

* * *

**I SUCK AT KISSING SCENES... DAMN IT. Don't forget to tell me Ideas! Good-Bye for now...**


	5. Flowers and Kisses

**Hey Bro's! Another One-Shot for today! A VERY SPECIAL ONE_SHOT. I took a LOT of time on this, like I started in 1:30 in the afternoon and finished in . THE. FRIGGIN. MORNING. TRATIE EVERYONE! FINALLY! oh! and Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie roamed around Camp for a while, making flowers bloom around her. It all started when Travis went up to her.

*FLASHBACK~*

"Hello Katie~" he sang. Unfortunatley Katie was having a bad day. Why, you ask? she was dumped by her (now ex) boyfriend, David. "What do you want now Stoll?" she asked him. He showed her a bouquet of Daises and Roses that he grew by himself (?) but she didn't know. So she took it the hard way.

"TRAVIS STOLL, DID YOU PICK THAT OUT OF THE FLOWER BED?!" she screamed at him.

Travis Stoll was taken aback. He was some how offended by her words but he showed it playfully. "Now Katie-Kat,-" she glared at him "- I would never pick these flowers out of your flower bed." but she didn't believe him. She never did. She knew if she trusted him, her life would be miserable. But what she didn't knew was, he was madly in love with her. He loved ever since she walked out of the borders. He gave her hints but she was to stubborn to see. She was always blaming things on him 'cause his a Son of Hermes. But not this time. He finally found the courage to confront her and share his feelings for once. "And besides these were for you Katie-Kat." he gave the flowers to Katie and gave her kiss on the lips and walked away.

Katie stood there shocked. She never knew that Travis would kiss her. After all the pranking, he gave her flowers (that wasn't her's for once) and a kiss. A KISS. She never knew that Travis would like a stubborn girl like her. She touched her lips while she looked at the flowers. Daisy's and Roses were her favourites. How he'd known? she doesn't know. She realized Travis was leaving with-out saying anything. "STOLL! COME BACK HERE NOW!" "Yes Katie-Kat?" He jumped out of a bush behind her. She slapped his arm all-over and over again saying "How could you not say anything when you kissed me and left." he smirked at her. "Oh, so you liked it, didn't you?" he leaned closer to her while she blushed. "Well... I guess," she admitted. Travis smiled, he leaned even closer to her. "Then why don't you?" he leaned until their bodies covered the space between them. Her face gotten even redder if it was possible. He asked so she did what she was asked. She leaned closer and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against a tree. She combed his brown curly (?) hair with her and and put her other hand on his shoulder.

People stared at the enemies. They never knew why they were kissing. They shrugged it off and walked away. While some people *coughAphroditekidscough* decided to take pictures and talk about their OTP's. This caused Katie and Travis to break the kiss and looked at them, annoyed. They took the message and began to walk away.

"So... does this mean were, you know..."Katie asked awkwardly. Travis grinned and said "Yes.". They both grinned and kissed again.

*END OF FLASHBACK~*

It was the happiest moment of Katie's life. After 10 years later, they got married.

* * *

**WTF. WHY DO I WRITE KISSING SCENES WHEN IM HORRIBLE AT THAT? I DUNNO. Don't forget to tell me Ideas! Good-Bye for now...**


	6. Authors Note

**Yo Bro's! Im so sorry I can't update for the next 8 days cos' of my Cousins are here with me AND IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS! all I can do with my computer is read in the morning for 1 - 5 minutes and Skype GOA for any time, like now :). Why now I tell you this? COS' I freaking go EVERY WHERE with my Cousins! Like the bookstore, the barber shop (don't ask), the mall, buy clothes, laugh with them at something funny, play timezone with them, etc.. PLUS! I have a dA account! just for LadySwirlz though buuutttt if I have time (which is never not until my cousins go back to their home) I re-copy ALL of my stories and If i can think of some ideas... VICE-VERSA!**

**I wish you could bear with me for this next 8 days but i can top it off with some book reading and reading here AND reading in (I don't have an account there :(). **

**Sh*t I have no time... I have to eat and all cos' it's like 6:59 here and I need to eat. Before my WHOLE family eats it.**

**Bye Bye... see you soon!**** and i'll tell you about everything of my three weeks if i have time****:D**

**-DXM3**


	7. Anniverary Problems 1

**Hey Bro's! Sorry for everything! Wish you guys luck and all that crap. Anyways... Hersephone IN THE CLUB~~ ENJOY~~**

* * *

Hades was nervous for his and Persephone's 4000th Anniversary **(A/N Made up )**. And he doesn't know what to get her. He loved her to dearly but she doesn't notice. And she'd never tell secretly. She loved him too **(WHAT IS THIS?! Avril Lavigne?!)**. She was just to scared to admit it. She never notice that the way he acted around her is gentle.

Persephone didn't know what to get him either. It was either a new soul robe or something else. Oh how Anniversaries are hard. Sometimes she'd question why'd she eat that pomigranate (?) but she was thankful that she could be with her little crush AND away from her mother. "What to get him..." She mumbled quietly. She thought of everything he might've liked.

_**~*~TO BE CONTINUED~*~**_

* * *

**OK. Wait until the next part cos' i don't know what to write anymore. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!. Don't forget to tell me Ideas! Good-Bye for now...**


	8. AN Very Important!

**It's been so long my Bro's! Im so sorry for lack of updating, thats because of the devil social network... . But I have a good friend there that would like you, my Bro's, to check her account. It's Olivia HTLSH llll. She's so awesome and if you have an account there be sure to follow me (One second of the vamps XD) and her. i hope you forgive me with my lack of being here, at FanFiction and i'll see you when I'm done with school tomorrow. And yes, Hell is starting for me. Comment below on what should I do for Frazel :). And Favorite me and my stories, cos' it helps me alot and for me to know that you, my Bro's, read my stories and even have the guts to read my horrible grammar stories. Baiiii~ **

**P.S. I've been watching Caspar Lee, Marcus Butler, Zoella, Thacher Joe, Jacksgap and many more Youtubers who are awesome. :)**


	9. iPhone's and Flappy Bird

**IMMA BACK LOSERS! Nah your not losers, you're winners. So, I had this idea for Percabeth that would be (maybe) funny when i was playing flappy wings on my lil' bro's phone. And yes it has something to do with phones. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked around the camp, minding my own business, when suddenly I heard a bird dying near Percy's Cabin. _WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!_ Of course, I got curious and neared to the window of his Cabin. I peaked through a gap and saw Percy, still lying down on his bed, playing something on his phone. I probably leaned to far away to see what he was playing, and fell inside his Cabin.

He jumped on his feet and got Riptide out. I promise him he's to addicted to that sword, like one day I saw him capping and recapping his pen and staring at it lovingly, but back to the story. He looked at me surprised and blushing like a mad man. He let go of riptide and covered his parts.

"Annabeth! What the actual hell?!" He exclaimed. He grabbed the nearest pants and put them on. "What are you doing in my cabin? You know this is bad for your 'Oooh look at me i'm a good girl' reputation!" I glared at him while standing up.

"I was just curious about that sound of a bird dying near your Cabin." He looked guilty and hid something behind his back. I sided stepped o what he was hiding behind his back, but he just turned around to face me. "Tell me what you're hiding Percy or i'll have to tackle you," he shakes his head, as he started to put the thing in his back pocket.

I showed him no mercy, as I started to pin him down on the bed, with his head pressed against the pillow. I took the thing out of his pocket and saw that it was a iPhone. I looked at him as I saw that he was playing flappy bird. "Seriously Percy? Why do you have a phone in camp? And flappy bird? Really?" I told/asked him.

"First of all, yes, i'm serious, second it's monster proof don't worry," " That's what you said last time," ", third, i had nothing to do! And fourth, don't judge lady!"


	10. Two in One

**Hey sweeties! i read some reviews on this story and some of you suggested an idea, so here's two in one!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I landed Festus on the fields at Camp Half-Blood with a very special person right behind me. Calypso. She has beautiful caramel hair and brown eyes. Oh she's just so Beautiful. I love her personality too. She calls me very 'corny' most of the time I would flirt with her using my fantabolous pick-up lines.

I hopped off of Festus, lending a hand for my Sunshine as well. When she landed, she looked around the camp. with all the cabins, the arena, the dining pavilion, the lave-rock-climbing wall, the strawberry fields, the Big House, and the Lake. She was so amazed of the view she couldn't help but ran forward to get a better look of all the campers having fun and training.

"Is everything alright sunshine?" I asked. Calypso looked almost as if she was going to cry. Which i hope not, since this was as far as i went for women way back. But i'm willing to try. "Alright? It's better than alright Leo!" She turned around and hugged me in my middle. I smiled and hugged her back. We stayed there for a little longer, ignoring the stares of the new and old campers.

But _someone _had to ruin the moment. And i'm pretty sure you know who that someone is. Perseus Jackson. He looked at us for a while, not knowing it was us. A little over a minute, he began to realise that it IS us. So he ran up to us, tripping as he abandoned Annabeth for a while. Yet she didn't complain and just walked away for a while.

"Calypso! Leo! Hey what's u-" _SMACK!_. It happened all too fast I thought that slap wasn't even real. But, weirdly, the sound was almost as pleasing to the ears. Almost. Calypso was the one who slapped him. Well, it was kinda obvious. "Oooo that's gotta hurt Jackson. Inside and Out." I smiled at him, as he cringed at the pain on his left cheek.

Sunshine, however, looked very amused at the red mark she made on his cheek. She even looked like her face was going to be ripped apart and chuckled a bit. "That was for leaving me behind." she said, smiling. Well if she did it, then did I have the right to slap him as well? _Eh whatever_, I thought as i slapped him on the other cheek. _SMACK!_

"That was for being such a seaweed brain." I said to him, feeling greatly relaxed as i looked at the red mark. Now that was pleasing to the ears. _SMACK!_. Huh? What was that? I looked behind him, seeing Annabeth. She was cooling her hand a little, as it might as well hurt at how loud that smack was. "That was for being such an idiot for deserving that."

Percy only looked at us with his famous sea lion stare.

* * *

**the other story**

* * *

Everyone was enjoying a very warm christmas eve in their own apartments in Manhattan. Annabeth and Percy were at Jasper's apartment, spending their christmas with them. They were having a good conversation over well-made dinner and best tasting hot cocos.

When Jason stood up to get more drinks, he went in the kitchen and poured them all a glass of milk chocolate. As he got back, he realized it was midnight, indicating it was christmas. He saw Percy and Annabeth pecking each others lips every time they said their 'Merry Christmas' or 'I love you' 's. He sat next to Piper,, who looked adorable in her christmas pyjamas.

"Merry Christmas Pipes." Giving her mug of coco, and places percabeth's on the table. "Merry Christmas" she replied, kissing me on the lips. He smiled through the kiss and cuddled after they were done.

Today was very lovely and warm Christmas indeed.

* * *

**That was all sweeties! I hope you liked those stories and very much give credit to the people who have given me their ideas. I hope you guys give me some ideas as well! Until then sweeties!**


	11. Goodbye

Hey guys its been so long like two years and like damn how are you guys still putting up with my stories like literally. Anyways thanks to all those people who have been defending and actually liking my stories here in this account because it really makes me happy that you enjoy my horibble stories. And to those who criticized and gave me hate i understand why because shit my grammar was so bad back then like i cant even continue with this account anymore.

ANYWAYSSS the reason i came back here, just for today, is because i have good news and bad news. The bad news is (all of you probably know) that im not continuing this account because like i said i cant deal with this bad grammar. But the good news I made a new account, fresh and has one story and one chapter which i will be updating, i dont know when but lets pray i actually do. Its called 'theresistance90344' and i hope you will actually like the story and i know that its different from the stories here becAUSE ITS ACTUALLY LONG (i think im not sure heh) and its from a different fandom but i will be adding more stories but not that fast because all of my feed will be just like 'OMG UPDATE PLES' or like 'go to hell this is shit' but bleh. AND I DO HAVE ANOTHER ACCOUNT ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AND ITS CALLED 'PterodarylandHerDinos' AND YOU SHOULD READ MY STORIES THERE BECAUSE THEYRE ONLY ONE SHOTS OF DIFFERENT FANDOMS ASWELL HUT THEYRE ALL GAY JUST SAYING.

Anyways I have stories to update so i will be taking my leave now.

With love and goodbyes,

DXM3


End file.
